


Thunder Struck

by marsisaplanet



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, IT 2017 - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, Soulmate AU, Stanlon - Freeform, audra/bill, benverly - Freeform, idk what tags to put oof, mlm, what even is their ship name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsisaplanet/pseuds/marsisaplanet
Summary: If Richie was going to drag his two best friends anywhere this summer, it was definitely going to be Thunderpark, the shittiest amusement park in the world and the only place Richie feels truly at home. He blends right in, which is saying something considering he mostly wears Hawaiian shirts and checker print. The rides probably haven’t been renovated since the park opened in 1989. All of the workers are clearly college students home for the summer, dazed and stoned while running the Ferris wheel. But fuck, Richie loved it and he just had this feeling that something would happen to him there.Richie got his mark when he was thirteen. He watched the words wrap around his hip bone in a messy scrawl of tiny letters and he instantly knew that this “soulmate” shit was real.“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE PUKE ON ME”Those were the first words he would hear his soulmate say and if anyone was going to have some nasty upchuck, it would definitely be at Thunderpark. It’s a good thing Richie has a season pass.





	Thunder Struck

Warnings for: mentions of vomitting. That's about it.

If Richie was going to drag his two best friends anywhere this summer, it was definitely going to be Thunderpark, the shittiest amusement park in the world and the only place Richie feels truly at home. He blends right in, which is saying something considering he mostly wears Hawaiian shirts and checker print. The rides probably haven’t been renovated since the park opened in 1989. All of the workers are clearly college students home for the summer, dazed and stoned while running the Ferris wheel. But fuck, Richie loved it and he just had this feeling that something would happen to him there.

Richie got his mark when he was thirteen. He watched the words wrap around his hip bone in a messy scrawl of tiny letters and he instantly knew that this “soulmate” shit was real. 

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE PUKE ON ME”

Those were the first words he would hear his soulmate say and if anyone was going to have some nasty upchuck, it would definitely be at Thunderpark. It’s a good thing Richie has a season pass.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

“Richie I swear to fucking god if you drag us to this piece of shit amusement park one more time this week I will murder you”

“Stanny,” Richie whined, an arm wrapped around Stan’s shoulder. “Stan the Man. You know you love it. You know you love the shitty popcorn. You know you want a blue raspberry slushie mixed with vodka and then decide to run drunk through the house of mirrors.”

“Richard that was one fucking time!” Beverly yelled from her spot on the couch before throwing her book at him, landing right on his nose. Stan practically started crying from laughter as Richie yelped.

“Beverly Marsh!” Richie began to wail. “I’m dying!” Stan snorted again. “The scarlet lady has struck me. Staniel,” Richie said shakily reaching out to him as Beverly sat with her face in her palm. “Avenge me. Promise you’ll avenge me.”

Richie then proceeded to gasp his ‘final’ breath as he sprawled out on the couch, sliding down slowly before falling on his ass. He sat up suddenly.

“There is only one way to bring me back!”

“Richie we don’t want you to come back,” Stan said as he looked down at his raven haired friend.

“Yeah Richie it’s better when you actually shut up.”

“Et tu Beverly?” Richie pouted.

“Considering that she threw a book at you less than a minute ago, it makes me question if you’re truly shocked,” Stan said as he rolled his eyes.

“Stanley Uris,” Richie glanced up at him. “Beverly Marsh,” he glanced over at her. “I will lay on this floor and mope until you agree to let me drag you to Thunderpark.”

“Oh fuck no,” Stan muttered instantly.

“Yeah that’s a no Richie,” Beverly said.

“No way in hell,” Stan shook his head definitively.

“But there’s a chance in heaven right?” Richie batted his eyelashes, an expertly crafted pout on his face.

“Richie,” Stan deadpanned. “We both know Thunderpark is anything but heaven. Remember the time you got diarrhea on the Ferris wheel?”

“Or the time when you were by the frozen banana stand and you slipped into all of the garbage because you wanted to see if banana peels are as slippery as they are in cartoons?” Beverly asked.

“Or the time you accidentally stabbed yourself with a balloon dart and got tetanus?”

“Or the time you broke a bumper car”

“Or that time when y-”

“Guys! I get it okay I’m a dumb fuck,” Richie groaned from his spot on the floor. “But I have a good feeling about today.Maybe you’ll meet your soulmates there.. It’s July and nothing could go wrong!”

“Richie,” Stan rolled his eyes yet again. “Literally anything could go wrong.”

“Staniel please”

“Ugh Stan,” Beverly glanced at him. “Let’s just go with him. We always end up doing something fun.”

“You mean something stupid Bev.”

“Eh same difference.” Stan sighed as soon as Beverly said this. He knew she was right, any time with the three of them was bound to be memorable. Stan closed his and took in a deep breath, already regretting his unspoken decision.

“. . . . . Fine,” Richie leapt into the air.

“FUCK YEAAAAAAAAH,” he screamed, his fist raised in victory. Beverly let out a small giggle as Stan still sat on the couch, somehow regretting his decision even more.

“Okay boys, let’s skedaddle,” Bev said as she stood up, bag already slung around one shoulder. Richie danced around the room giddy singing out like a toddler on acid,

“We’re going to Thunderpark! We’re going to Thunderpark!” 

“Richie shut the fuck up,” Stan groaned as he picked up his bag.

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” Richie practically crowed. With that they left through the front door, Beverly already planning an agenda for rides as Richie made sure everyone had their season passes on them. Stan gave his small soft smile, beginning to enjoy the adventure they were about to embark on. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The three friends wandered through the amusement park, Beverly desperately trying to keep Richie with them. The only way this would work is if she had him on some sort of leash. Richie is seventeen, she thought. He can make his own decisions and do his own dumb shit. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Richie came running back.

“I got you guys cotton candy,” he said brandishing them as if to prove a point. 

“You got me cherry right?” Stan asked. “I don’t eat that blue shit, I’m not a Smurf.”

“Stan the man,” Richie said feigning horror. “Would I ever let you down like that?” Stan merely rolled his eyes yet again, taking the cotton candy from Richie as he handed Beverly her favorite blue raspberry.

“We should go on Thunder Struck,” Bev said, a wicked twinkle in her eye.

“Ah, daredevil Bev,” Richie said as a smirk grew on his face. “You know me far too well.”

“No,” Stan said, his arms folded across his chest, cotton candy sticking to his lips. “Nope. No way.”

Thunder Struck was Thunderpark’s main attraction. Starting off with a heart pumping ascent to two-hundred and fifty feet before plummeting almost vertically down, it was worth the wait. After the drop it went into two corkscrews, loops, and jerking fast twists. Thankfully, it wasn’t a wooden coaster.

“Stan,” Beverly sighed. “Just because you puked that one ti-”

“No Bev,” Stan said his hands sticky from the cotton candy mixing together with his clammy hands. “I don’t want to puke again, I just ate.”

“Stan,” Richie said, his goofy demeanor dropping. “The only reason you puked that one time was because we had a hot dog eating contest. And you’ve got to admit it was kind of funny.” Beverly elbowed Richie in the stomach. “Okay yeah I deserved that,” he winced. “But please, Stan it’s getting late. It’s not a trip to Thunderpark unless we go on that ride.”

Stan knew he would feel guilty if he decided not to go on the ride and it wouldn’t be because of Richie this time. Sure, he would be teased mercilessly by him, but Beverly would be genuinely disappointed. She might try to hide it or play it off, but she would honestly be sad. Beverly was a roller coaster fiend. They were one of her favorite things and whenever she and her aunt traveled to Florida together, they always stopped in Orlando. And it’s not as if only Richie and Beverly could go on Thunder Struck by themselves. No, they were the three amigos, the three Musketeers. They had to all go on the ride together. Like Richie said, it’s not a trip to Thunderpark unless you go on Thunder Struck. 

“Alright,” Stan said pretending to be upset. Beverly’s face instantly lit up with a smile, as did Richie’s. “But you owe me a caramel apple.” 

“Oh Stan,” Richie hugged him as Stan laughed. “I’ll buy you all of the caramel apples in the world.”

“You’re so fucking melodramatic. Oh shit wait you’ve got cotton candy in your hair,” he laughed as he pulled the sticky red sugar out of Richie’s curls. “Come on,” he glanced at Beverly who was beaming. “Let’s go.” Beverly through an arm over Stan’s shoulder.

“Thanks Stan,” she said as they watched Richie sprint off in the direction of the ride. 

“Of course,” his smile dancing on his lips.

“Guys come on!” Richie called and the two friends sprinted off behind him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Richie bounced on his toes in line glancing up ahead. They’d been waiting for twenty minutes and they were almost at the front. Two more rides and they’d likely be on the coaster. But Richie wasn’t just anxious from the wait, four feet in front of them were a group of four boys and a girl. One of them had dark skin and was laughing along to something a red haired boy said. The red haired boy had bright blue eyes, his hands clasped in the girl’s who was staring up at him with a playful smirk on her face. While the African-American boy was the tallest, there was a built blonde boy standing right next to him giggling as well. But what really got Richie’s eye was the last member of the group.

Fuck, Richie never could’ve never imagined a guy as cute as this. Even with his unlimited access to the internet there was no way he could find anyone that could compare to this guy. And it might just be his melodramatic brain firing off, but he couldn’t help but wonder if that was him. If he was the one. With his red booty shorts and dark brown eyes. His hair curling up from the heat despite the product in his hair, clearly meant to straighten it out. He turned around to face Beverly, shaking her arm.

“Do you see him or is it just me?” Beverly glanced up from her phone.

“Richie, you’ve been talking about this guy since we got in line,” Stan said leaning against the railing next to him. “We see him.”

“He is cute,” Beverly smirked. “Definitely your type.” Richie sighed, you could practically see hearts floating around his head.

“Yeah he is,” they scooted up in line. They would be on next, the group that was currently being discussed probably would too.

“Jesus Christ I’m so fucking excited,” Beverly said as she put her phone away, bouncing up and down just like Richie.

“Bev, you’ve been on this ride like a million times,” Richie laughed. 

“Yeah but there’s nothing like your stomach dropping as you go down that drop dude,” she said.

“Please don’t remind me,” Stan said as Richie suddenly snorted.

“Oh my god,” he continued to giggle. “That’s where the upchuck happened!” Snort, snort, demonic giggle. Stan sighed again,

“I think he doesn’t want to be reminded of the people shrieking behind us,” Beverly whispered in Richie’s ear. “And also that shit got on our faces okay? Do you remember how disgusting puked up hot dog is?”

“Okay yeah,” Richie said, giggle giggle, snort snort. “It was pretty gross.”

The next car began to pull up as they were ushered up to the platform. Beverly grabbed the boy’s bags before getting into the seats, sitting right between the two of them. Three of the boys from the group sat in front of them. The two lovebirds probably sat somewhere else. 

“Ugh,” Richie whispered into Beverly’s ear. “I can never figure out this stupid fucking buckle.”

“You’re such a toddler Rich,” she said, helping strap him in as Stan gripped his seat.  
The attendants came forward, checking seat belts, making sure everyone was secure. Two beeps rang off before the ride began its climb upward. 

Click click click click click click

The conveyor belt pulled them up slowly, inching closer and closer to the top. Richie could see Beverly’s smile somehow brighten even more as Stan shut his eyes tight. That’s when he heard the retching from in front of him.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE PUKE ON ME!” Richie’s eyes widened before he leaned forward.

“Aw, don’tcha worry sugah, I won’t let him puke on you,” he said with a smirk. He looked down to see who he was talking to and he tried hard not to look stunned. There was booty shorts in all his glory. Right at the top of the ride, about to go down the slope, he met his soulmate. God, he couldn’t wait to give Stan and Beverly shit for not wanting to come earlier.

With that he was lurched back, his neck screaming out in pain just like Beverly and Stan right next to him. He couldn’t care less about the pain though. He whooped as they circled through the air, laughing as he held Beverly’s hand tight looking over to smile at her. That’s when her eyes widened.

“Richie!” she shouted over the noise of the ride. “Your hip holy fuck.” 

“I know,” he said, his smile so wide his cheeks were going numb. His hip glowed, the words that circled the area were fading slowly. 

“Stan!” Beverly grabbed his hand tighter. “Look!” Stan looked over at her when he saw the light coming off of Richie’s jeans.

“Oh thank fuck” he cried out. “We don’t have to come here every week.” And with that Richie howled with laughter as Beverly shrieked. The three of them laughing as they looped into the sky. The last corkscrew came and Richie could feel tears prickle as they rolled down. He quickly wiped them off as they pulled back into the platform. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered to Beverly as he looked into her eyes while his still glistened. He climbed out of the car slowly before looking in front of him to see the short boy standing in front of him. His collarbone was glowing, his eyebrows furrowed together. Richie felt his heart drop. But then the boy smiled and Richie felt like he could faint. 

“He didn’t puke on me,” he pointed his thumb towards Mr. Muscles from earlier. 

“Aw come on Eddie,” he groaned. “It’s not like I wanted to.”

“Wait shut up,” Beverly said suddenly, her wrist glowing. She looked up at the boy and she saw a light coming from around his ribcage. 

“Ha!” Richie pointed at Beverly and Stan. “I fucking told you we should come today! I fucking told you and you didn’t want to come.”

“Oh my god we’re never going to hear the end of this,” Stan groaned loudly as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Pssh, two in one day huh?” the dark skinned boy asked with a grin before muttering a shocked, “Holy motherfucking shit.” Stan cocked an eyebrow before realizing that his knee had started to glow. He looked back up at the boy and saw a light coming from his shoulder. 

“I’m Stan,” he said with a soft smile extending his hand.

“MIke,” the boy replied taking his hand with a bright smile.

“Oh my god both of you are getting so much shit for this,” Richie snorted staring at his lovestruck friends.

“Shut the fuck up Richie,” Beverly and Stan said at the same time before giving each other a fist bump reflexively. Richie shook his head as he laughed softly before staring at his soulmate.

“I should probably introduce myself,” he said sheepishly, looking back at the boy he’d stared at for so long. “I’m Richie.”

“I’m Eddie,” the boy replied, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. They were suddenly interrupted by a voice.

‘S-seems I missed a l-lot,” red hair boy said, hands still clasped tight with the girl from earlier. “I’m Bill,” he said as he extended his other hand. “And this is Audra.” She gave a small wave in response.

“We were all planning on going on the Ferris Wheel after this,” Audra said. “You lovebirds wanna come? I doubt Ben over here will shut up about this beauty.” Audra said, pointing at Beverly’s soulmate. Beverly merely laughed at Audra’s words.

“We’d love to come,” she said. “Right Stan? Stan?”

“Hmm?” Stan looked over from his conversation with Mike looking a bit dazed. “Sure, totally.”

“There’s a ton of us now huh?” Ben said with a smile.

“You know it Mr. Muscles,” Richie said with a wink. Stan groaned.

“God, there’s gonna be new nicknames,” he said as he face palmed. 

“You know you love them Staniel,” Richie said, rubbing Stan’s blonde curls with his fist. 

“Holy fuck,” Eddie smiled. “This is gonna be interesting.”

“You know it Eds,” Richie said as he grabbed Eddie’s hand. 

“My name is Eddie,” he said with a cocked eyebrow. “Not Eds. Eddie is already a nickname for Edward.” Richie cackled.

“Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie said through laughs, “Edward Spaghedward.” 

“Oh my god that’s even worse,” Eddie groaned as the group walked towards the ferris wheel. Richie glanced behind them. 

There was something about watching these new people meeting each other. It felt good knowing he had knew friends. He could see this summer, all of them meeting at Thunderpark again, kissing Eddie on the ferris wheel. Maybe if he was lucky, tonight he would. He rubbed his thumb over Eddie’s hand glancing down at him while the lights from the ferris wheel shined down on them. 

“I stared at you in line,” Richie muttered sheepishly into Eddie’s ear. He scoffed looking up at Richie.

“I know,” Eddie smiled. “You’re very obvious.” 

“So I’ve heard,” Richie murmured his smile growing brighter. “I have a feeling you’re gonna remind me a lot.” They walked forward in the line before they stepped into their compartment. “Are you from around here?”

“I go to Derry High,” Eddie replied with an eye roll. “Shittown, USA.” 

“Bitch I go to Bangor High,” Richie said with a scoff. “If you want an STD just use one of our bathrooms.”

“Dude no Derry is so much worse,” he said as they rose higher into the air. “Being a short gay boy with asthma in a homophobic town isn’t the best thing in the world.”

“My dad’s a dentist,” Richie said after a pause. Eddie just laughed.

“Nevermind,” he said through laughs “You’ve got it way worse.” Richie stared at Eddie as he laughed lightly. There was something about the way his chest shook softly and his hair flopped into his eyes and god Richie wanted to kiss him so badly. 

They stopped at the top finally and Richie thought it was a bit cliche, but he stared into his eyes as he leaned in slowly while cupping Eddie’s cheek. His thumb ran along his jaw while Eddie smiled up at him. Their noses were practically touching now and Eddie’s freckles were so dark against his skin. Richie finally pressed his lips against Eddie’s softly, moving gently. He smelled like some sort of Bath and Body Works hand sanitizer and tasted like a cherry coke and Richie knew he was done for. He had only known this boy for half an hour at the most and he was just completely and utterly done. 

“Fuck,” Richie murmured as he pulled away as Eddie laughed lightly. 

He smiled up at Richie again with those dark brown eyes and kissed him, his fingers running up into Richie’s black curls. Their smiles pressing against each other while Richie tried to somehow press Eddie closer. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me Eds,” Richie said, breath cooling against Eddie’s cheek.

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie said with a blush before pulling him in for another kiss and he could feel that smile. Richie’s bright rosy smile and Eddie couldn’t wait to see it everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fic I've uploaded on here. Follow me on tumblr @marsisaplanetyall Please send in asks and requests! I could definitely use some inspiration. Thanks for reading and feedback is more than welcome.


End file.
